1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a shading device, and more particularly to a shading device, such as an outdoor umbrella, with rechargeable battery arrangement which is detachably mounted to the structure of the shading device to electrically connect with an electrical arrangement thereof so as to provide electrical energy to electrical arrangement, such as an audio/video system or an illumination system.
2. Description of Related Arts
Foldable outdoor umbrellas are usually set up in outdoor area, such as the patio area, garden area, campground or beach area, to provide a shade for the users to avoid excessive exposure of vigorous sunlight. A conventional outdoor umbrella generally comprises a stand having a predetermined weight, a supporting stem upwardly extending from the stand and a foldable awning supported by the supporting frame to provide a shading area under the foldable awning.
While enjoying the shading area during the daytime, people may need some entertainment equipment such as stereo or other electronic devices to listen to the music, watch videos or play video games, and the power source is a problem under the circumstances. Furthermore, in the nighttime, a lighting fixture is necessary for outdoor illumination and the power source becomes a more serious problem than that during the daytime. In other words, the outdoor umbrellas, as the name implies, are designed for use in outdoors, existence of an electrical power source cannot be guaranteed. Also, it is inconvenient and impractical for the user to extend an electrical cord from the dwelling to the patio or garden area, much less the campground or beach area.
Some outdoor umbrellas have a solar energy arrangement which can convert the solar energy to electrical energy which can be used for either the lighting fixture or electronic devices. Even though the solar energy arrangement is convenient and environmentally friendly, it may not provide sufficient energy during the nighttime without sunlight or when there is not enough sunlight, and the lighting fixture or electronic devices may not under their best working condition without sufficient electrical energy. Also, the solar energy arrangement may somewhat decrease the aesthetic value of the outdoor umbrella.
Notwithstanding these developments, conventional shading devices, even with some sophisticated improvements, such as the lighting system and the speaker of the sound system, are usually not responsive enough to the change of environmental circumstances in which the shading devices operate. This discrepancy may be partially resolved by manual operation of the shading devices. For example, a user may easily turn on or turn off the illumination system whenever necessary. In some situations, however, frequent manual operation of the shading system may mean inconvenience and interruption of a scheduled activity in the shading system.
Therefore, a control panel may further be adapted for centrally and electrically control one or more electronic appliances incorporated with the outdoor shading device, such that the user is able to conveniently and adjustably control the electronic appliance through the control panel. For instance, the user may adjust the volume of the speaker mounted on the frame of the outdoor shading device via the control panel.
On the other hand, along with the growth of personal portable electronic devices become more and more popular, there raise a great need for incorporating the electronic device with the functional entertaining system of the outer shading device, such as electrically connecting the iPod Touch to the speaker for playing music therein. Therefore, the present invention provides a controller unit having electronic appliance holder for incorporating the control panel and the electronic appliances including the personal portable electronic devices, so that the user is able to easily incorporating their own portable personal device of the electronic appliances with the outdoor shading device.